The Apprentice
by vintageblue-17
Summary: The teen titans are training apprentices so that when they get old and have to retire or begin a normal life the apprentices can take over. Apprentices are all original characters
1. Chapter 1

**The Apprentice**

Summary: the teen titans are training apprentices so that when they get old and have to retire or begin a normal life the apprentices can take over. Apprentices are all original characters (oc)

AUTHORS NOTE: this my first attempt at a story so please no flames. But if you do I will not feel hurt I will just know your brain is melting from the burning light of the computer screen piercing through your eyes and creating wholes in your brain and sensibility. By the way I think the first chapter will be a little less exciting but it will get better. Please review and tell me any ideas or corrections you have. I will try to update at least every other day. BYE!:)

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or anything else. I am possession less.

Chapter 1:

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Raven was roaming Jump City for a replacement she went to a café. She saw a girl there that was talking to her friends. Raven thought to herself '_she's perfect!_' The girl looked to be about 13 years old with long brown hair and brown eyes. The girl said goodbye to her friends and left the café. Raven got up and followed the girl till it was just Raven and the girl on the street. Then Raven finally approached the girl. Raven was worried the girl would say no, plus Raven didn't know how to ask someone to train to be like her.

"Uh….Excuse me could I speak to you?" The girl turned around in surprise.

"Sure?"

"Okay well I'm Raven from the Teen Titans and well Robin suggested we find apprentices so that no matter what happened the Teen Titans will always be there. So um…will you be my apprentice?" Raven stood there waiting for rejection from the young girl but didn't get any. The girl just stared at her wide eyed and said

"Of course I want to!"

"Great!"

"So will I live there year round and train?"

"Well yeah except for holidays and birthdays then you can leave oh and weekends if you would like."

"Well okay cool. I'm Kaylee, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Here lets go to your place and pick up your stuff. I also should make sure it's okay with your parents."

"Well um I don't think that will be a problem. I was orphaned when I was three and my friend's family took me in a month ago. So beside them I don't have any parents or anywhere to go. I think they will say yes though; besides I'd have a better life at titan's tower." Raven just stood there stunned. This girl was on her own longer than even Raven had. So they walked to her place and grabbed her things, which only filled half of a duffel bag, and went to titan's tower. Before they went in Raven turned around and spoke to the girl.

"Now before we go in I'm going to use my powers to make you look like …a mini me. Once you learn to use your powers you can control how you look until then I'll change how you look. Kay."

"Gotcha." And with that Raven said her chant and Kaylee's appearance changed. She now had amethyst eyes and long purple hair. Her skin also became quite pale. They entered the lobby and rode up to the main floor. Raven opened the door to the common room and they saw all the titans and their apprentices. Titans East had come over so all the apprentices could gain their powers and take on the appearance of their mentors. Raven had already changed everybody. The titans felt their apprentices should get use to them looking like the titans. They walked around and met everybody. One green boy, who must be Beast Boys apprentice, came and said hi.

"Hi I'm Trevor."

"Uh…Hi I'm Kaylee." BB and Raven laughed at how shy they were. Kaylee met Speedy's apprentice, Jack. She also met Robin's, Brad; Starfire's, Olivia; and Bee's, Cali. Then Raven showed Kaylee to her room.

"This is it. If you need me my room is right next to it."

"Whoa." The room was huge. It had an on suite bathroom, a huge window with a window seat, a king sized bed and a big closet.

"Thanks this place is awesome!"

"You're welcome. Oh and here's your communicator, just press this button to call me."

"Cool thanks."

"Bye." Kaylee shut the door, walked in and threw her duffel on the bed. She went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. When she was done she got out and went to grab one of her new uniforms. She slipped into it and pulled her hair back into a ponytail and just pulled her hood up. She then out on new purple boots and met Raven outside her room.

"Time for dinner. Cyborg made burgers."

"Yes!" They heard something shatter and turned around.

"Calm down. Kaylee my and now your powers are triggered by emotion. You need to be….neutral."

"Ok. I can do this." She put on a straight face and went to dinner.

"Nice to meet y'all. I'm Cyborg and welcome to the team." Everybody clapped and he started handing out burgers.

"So I'm Robin the leader and if you ever need anything just tell me." They all ate dinner and when they finished were finished Robin got up to speak.

"Well why not we hang out in the living room and talk or play some video games-" he was cut off by a shatter; they all turned and looked at Kaylee.

"Um….I have to go…" Then she walked to the door and left once she shut the door she ran down the hall to her room. "Uh! Kaylee get a hold of yourself. Remember neutral." Just then someone knocked on her door. Kaylee barely opened the door, it was Raven.

"Can I come in?"

"I guess." Raven walks in and sits on the bed.

"Kaylee, it's okay. You haven't even had your powers for 2 hours. You're still learning."

"I know it's just I embarrassed myself because of video games! It's stupid."

"No its not. Hey why not we go to the mall tomorrow and buy some stuff for your new room?"

"Really!"

"Yeah, but why not you get some rest right now."

"Okay." Raven leaves and Kaylee just sits on the window seat thinking to herself. '_That was embarrassing and I didn't even get to play video games, I know tonight once everyone's asleep ill sneak out and play road racers 5!_' With that she set her alarm for 11 pm and fell asleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What did you think please review and if you had any ideas or suggestions just tell me in a review

Bye!:)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Apprentice**

**Authors Note:** Hi guys I'm back. Sorry it's been a while. I haven't written because nobody has reviewed or favorite but I figured someone might be reading it still so I'm going to keep writing. Here is your next chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not one teen titans or anything else. Oh and thanks to elvisfan994 for being the first to favorite.

Chapter 2:

Kaylee's alarm went off and she got out of bed, slipped into her pj's (which were light blue plaid pants and tight gray shirt) because she had fell asleep in her costume, then she brushed her hair back into a ponytail and snuck down the hall. Once she got into the kitchen she made a big bowl of popcorn and went over to the couch. Next she goes and pops road racers 5 into the Game console. Then she mutes the TV and grabs a controller. While she's playing she doesn't notice 2 boys that had slipped in for the same reason she had.

"Didn't take you for video game player, Kaylee." Kaylee turned around to see Jack with Trevor not far behind. Kaylee grabs at her hood to hide her embarrassment when she remembered she had switched out of her uniform and into her pj's. She then drops her controller and runs out of the room.

"Gee I didn't mean to make her leave. Oh well want to play?" says Jack.

"Yeah, sure man."And Trevor grabs a controller. At the end of the game Jack ends up winning.

"Oh yeah! I probably got the high score with that run!" The board then comes up and both boys drop in awe.

"No way! Kaylee got 5,942 points! That's more than I got." They just stare in disbelief. Back at Kaylee's room she was sitting on the window seat quietly crying to herself.

"Uh I can't believe I got caught. I'm supposed to be like Raven not one of the boys! From now on I'll always act like Raven except when I'm in my room. No one comes in it except me and Raven." Then she hears 2 people knocking on the door

"Kaylee, its Jack and Trevor. We know you're in there." Kaylee thought 'if I just stay quiet they won't know.' But she was so nervous she accidentally made a vase shatter. She then pulled on her cloak with the hood up and went to the door. Barely opening it she said "What?"

"Well Kaylee we didn't mean to make you leave we were just surprised." Said Jack. Kaylee says

"I was just trying it."

"Kaylee you got 5,942 points!" Kaylee just looks at them. She then says

"Bye." And shuts the door on them.

"Well that didn't go well."

"No it did not." Says Trevor. With that they left. Kaylee just collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. Her alarm went off at 6:00am. She jumped out of bed, took a 5 minute shower than slipped into her uniform. She then ran to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate she then went to the stairs that led to the roof. They were right past Robin's room. Thinking this was Raven, Robin followed her up to the roof to ask her some questions. Then he saw Kaylee sitting drinking hot chocolate he relized his mistake. He was about to leave when…..

"So Raven, you still think my magic is phony?" Kaylee looked up in confusion to see Mumbo.

"You're not Raven!" he said. She stood up ready to fight when he grabbed her cloak and pulled her into the air. "Well sweetie I don't need another little rabbit running around so why not we end the act now." He then drops Kaylee and disappears before their eyes. Kaylee screamed and the last thing she saw before hitting her head and going unconscious was a concerned Robin jumping off the roof toward her.

'No!' Robin screamed in his head and jumped off the roof. He caught Kaylee and shot one of his bird-a-rangs at the roof. He then pulled them both up and onto the roof. He set her on the roof and started speaking to her.

"Kaylee! Talk to me!" Kaylee didn't move amuscle. He then lifted her up and carried herback to the common room silently and quickly. The moment he opened the doors Raven turned and when she saw Kaylee she dropped her tea and ran over to Robin. Everybody turned to see Raven run over to Robin with concern.

"What happened!?" Robin began to speak.

"Mumbo saw her on the roof and thought she was you, but when he realized that it wasn't you he picked her up by the cloak bringing her into the air and dropped her. I jumped off and grabbed her but she must've hit her head on something because she's unconscious." Raven began to check Kaylee's head and found the back of it bleeding. She then started healing it. After a few minutes her eyes began to flutter open.

She looked up to see Robin holding her and a concerned looking Raven looking down at her. Kaylee's hands instantly went to her head which had a splitting headache.

"What happened?" she asked no one in particular. Robin looked down at the ground. Kaylee could feel a huge wave of guilt coming from him.

"Mumbo dropped you off the roof."

"Oh, yeah." She promptly stood up and said

"I better go." With that she left. Raven went after her.

"Kaylee, wait! Um….. how about we go to the mall now?"

"Really?" Kaylee said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but why don't you go in regular clothes I'll change your appearance outside the tower. Meet me in the common room in 5 minutes."

"Kay" Kaylee then entered her room. She put on some normal clothes, pulled her hair into a ponytail, and put her cloak on. She didn't want her teammates to see what she looked like just yet. So she hid in her cloak. Then she was in the common room with 3 minutes to spare. She decided to meditate. She already knew how because when she lived on the streets she did it to keep warm. Although now she began floating when she meditated.

Everyone in the room stared at her worried she was still hurt as the accident had happened less than 10 minutes ago. She knew they were staring but let it go because she could feel the worry they felt. All of a sudden the doors opened revealing Raven. Kaylee got up and they left together. Once they were outside the tower she took off her cloak and Raven chanted her words and Kaylee now had her old brown eyes and brunette hair, with that they were off. They walked to the mall together. Once they were there they had a great time. Kaylee bought the same dark purple paint Raven had in her room, but they also bought lime green pillows, some books, she even got to by a Caribbean blue laptop!

They talked and laughed on the walk back to the tower. Once they got to the tower they went in forgetting to change Kaylee's appearance back. They went up the elevator and walked into the common room. Once they were down the steps BB came over trying to catch the 'stankball' him and Cyborg were playing with but tripped and grabbed at Kaylee's cloak. Which came off to reveal a tall, tan girl with chocolate brown eyes and matching hair the length of Raven's. She was wearing olive green combat shorts a blue tank top with a partially see through white t-shirt. They all stared in awe at the girl because it was not like Raven to enjoy being with a girl who looked like that. They continued to stare until Trevor spoke up.

"Kaylee!? Is that you?" She opened her mouth to talk when the window shattered.

"i… uh um…it…I have to go ..get a new cloak.'' With that she ran out the door with her bags. Once she was in her room she changed into her uniform and began to unpack. She thought to herself 'Calm down. You start training tomorrow, you need to be neutral, meditate. Yeahg that's right meedfitate get a handle on yoyr emotions.' She then began to meditate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azara-"

"Did you know your cloak changes colors with your mood when you meditate. Raven's does to." Beast Boy had snuck into her room by turning into a fly and squeezing through the cracks in the door.

"What do you want BeastBoy?" she asked hoping he wouldn't comment on the Caribbean blue curtains.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Kaylee you know you don't have to be exactly like Raven." He said

"Yeah but now I do, I have to control my emotions. I'm just not good at it." BB paused and thought before speaking

"I know it's hard to have to control your powers but you can come to any of us if you are having trouble Raven, Robin, me. We are all there for you."

"thanks" she still looked worried

"Kaylee what else is buging you?"

"I'm scared okay. I don't know how to use my powers yet and what if the Mumbo incident happens again?"

"Kaylee we will protect you I promise we will be there for you." He then pulled her into a hug. She started crying and in between sobs she said one word.

"Thank you"

I know not my best but no flames please.

Bye


End file.
